


You have to meet Mother

by flashlegends (orphan_account)



Series: The Adventures of Barry, Eddie, Len and Oliver [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4845467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/flashlegends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie's mom is visiting, Eddie has to tell the guys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You have to meet Mother

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SwiftEmera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwiftEmera/gifts).



To say that Eddie Thawne was nervous would be an understatement.  Maybe the fact that he was pacing around the room, nearly burning a hole in the floor of the mansion that he was residing in for the weekend or maybe it was the copious amount of sweat that was drawing slightly down his face or his heart speeding up with each knock that came to the door. Any one of those contribute to the fact that Eddie was absolutely nervous, terrified and scared out of his mind. A month ago, A month where the only thing he was worried about was whether or not his Con of a boyfriend was going to try and rob the jewelry store or the art gallery and would he (who was a cop) or his other boyfriends (who were both heroes) would have to arrest him and let him sit in lock up. Even though Len promised the three of them (with blowjobs and whatever else they wanted) that all of that was behind him and he wasn’t doing it anyone, Eddie still had to be sure. He couldn’t lock up Len and watch him sit in a jail cell with criminals (Yeah Len was one too, But Eddie wasn’t screwing them into the mattress every night) and he didn’t think that he could watch the man that he loved rot away.

Yeah, that was the only thing he had to worry about back then. But then that call. He was home alone, Oliver and Len had gone driving which Eddie knew that just meant that Oliver was driving and Len was giving head. Barry was hanging out with Iris would wanted his input on what color dresses the bridesmaids should wear. Her wedding, to fellow journalist Linda Park was in a couple of months and the four of them were invited. Iris would often joke when they would get married. It wasn’t a joke actually. They had thought about it, all four of them. No state would marry four men. They would have to divide it, Len would marry Oliver and Barry would marry Eddie if it ever came down to it. It wouldn’t be the same but at least they would at least have that.

Eddie was cooking dinner. He was the only one that actually knew how and even though Oliver had told him that he could just hire someone, which Eddie, Len and Barry had objected to he was the go to cook. He was trying something that night. French. His mom had always cooked it when he was little, different dishes each night and he had acquired a taste for it. He wondered if they would like it.

He was just about to put the finishing touches on the food when his phone had rang. Dropping everything that he had in his hand he picked up the phone, half expecting one of the guys but being completely taken aback when he instead saw his mother’s name flash across the screen. She hadn’t called him in months, something about wanting to give her son a chance to be on his own and not have his over bearing mother.

He was nervous. She would ask about his life and he couldn’t lie to her. He would have to tell her about Barry, and Len and Oliver. Then what? She wouldn’t love him anymore. She wasn’t homophobic, but she did believe in the sanctity of fidelity. Two people in one relationship, that’s the way it was meant to be. So for him to tell her about the other three, he would disowned.

The phone call lasted eighteen minutes, and ended with her telling him that she wanted to see him and that she was coming to Central City. He didn’t know what to do. He didn’t tell her no, that she couldn’t visit and he didn’t know how to tell the boys that his mother was coming to visit.  

For a month he didn’t say anything. He thought that he would have more time to mentally and physically prepare for Glenda Thawne’s arrival. No one could actually prepare for her.

“You know I just had that carpet installed. I would hate to have to replace it again.” Oliver spoke with a slight chuckle from where he was sitting on the couch. Barry and Len were wrapped in each other’s arms. Eddie was sitting on Oliver’s lap until he realized what day it was and then he starting panicking.

“Sorry Ollie. I just—I’m a little nervous is all.” Eddie responded stopping and standing behind Oliver and kissing him on the neck.

“We’ve noticed. You aren’t planning on leaving us are you and your lover is showing up today is it?” Len joked and Barry punched him the arm. Words like that got to Barry. He would always think that one of them would leave.

“Don’t say that okay? It’s not funny and you know that.” Barry added. He untangled from Len and walked to Eddie. He pulled him to one of the other couches in the room and sat with him. “Now what’s really going on Eddie?”

He needed to tell them. She would be here at any moment.

“My mom is coming to visit us today.”

“What?” Len asked. “Did she just spring this on you?”

Eddie shook his head. “No. She didn’t. I’ve actually known about this for a month now.”

“A month?” Oliver asked. “Then why so nervous?”

“Because my mom doesn’t believe that someone can love more than one person. She’s not homophobic, she just thinks that being with more than one person is a sin.”

It was silent for a while. “That’s why I wasn’t sure how to tell you. When she gets here and sees—this.” He gestured between them. “I don’t know what she’s going to do. And even though I have you, all of you. I can’t lose my family.”

Barry kissed his cheek. “I know and you won’t. Even if we have to lie. We will make sure that you and your mom are going to be okay.”


End file.
